


Cat Fight

by DiamondDollDark



Category: South Park
Genre: Bullying, Creek is mentioned but not the focus, Enemies to Friends, Little girls fighting, The Tuckers are jerks, everyone is their cannon age, sibling bonds, sweet little Karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDollDark/pseuds/DiamondDollDark
Summary: Tricia Tucker, Craig's little sister, is bullying Kenny's little sister, Karen McCormick. So like the responsible older brothers Craig and Kenny are, they set their little sisters up to fight each other. To settle this once and for all!Go easy on me, I wrote this four years ago, when I just started writing fanfiction.
Kudos: 11





	1. Karen’s Bully

Karen McCormick sat alone on the school's swing set. Caressing the blonde hair on her new doll with her eyes glued to the snow on the ground. She's out here because she's scared to go back to her first-grade class. A week earlier, her impecunious parents had just enrolled her in public school and she just hates it! Before, she was the only child of the McCormicks that was home-schooled. The constant bickering of her parents didn't help her at all.

"Karen?"

The brunette girl looks up to see the five-year-old Canadian, Ike Broflovski. "Hey Ike, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to get my jacket from yesterday, what are you doing here?" The two aren't exactly friends per se, more like acquaintances. Sure, their older brothers were close friends but that doesn't necessarily mean they are.

"Ike, if a girl doesn't want to go to school anymore…"

Ike put his hands up. "Whoa whoa, what do you mean you don't want to go to school?"

Karen blush. "I didn't say…"

"Quit playing games, McCormick! Tell me the truth."

"Tricia's bullying me."

Ike bursts out laughing, "Tricia? As in Tricia Tucker? Shut up!"

"I'm not kidding!" She gets off the swing and walks closer to him. "Ever since my first day, she's been nothing but mean to me! She's pulled my hair, spilled paint on me, called me poor and stupid. And she got everyone in my class to call me McWhoreDick! I don't even know what the words mean!"

"I'll tell you when you're older. Does your brother know?"

"No, because she has an older brother too, and if I tell Kenny, she'll tell her brother and I'll be in even more trouble!"

Ike sighs, what is he gonna do with this chick? "Ok, Tricia is bluffing. That's what bullies do; they bluff. All bark and no bite. But you can't let her know you're scared, and yes you are scared, of her. Bullies feed off of intimidation because they love being mean. Tricia is just a bitchy-kinda cute-girl." He said "kinda cute" under his breath.

"Ike, you don't know this girl like I do.. Or me for that matter. She's evil! How do you know how to handle this kind of people?"

"I may be younger than you, but I'm not an idiot. I know what I'm talking about!" Ike smirks.

Karen sniffs and she smiles a little. "Okay.."

"And her brother Craig? He's got nothing on you." Karen nods, but when did she start taking advice from a kindergartener? She doesn't have a clue. "Let's get you to class." Ike pulls Karen along and walks her to class; the trip was silent.

* * *

When they arrived, she was greeted by paper balls are thrown at her. "My bad!" a six-year-old girl with orange pigtails and a blue dress sarcastically says. She snickers along with her classmates. Her name is Tricia Tucker; the meanest girl Karen knew in her short time attending public school. 

"Hey! McWhoredick is back!" The first-grade class points at Karen and laughs at the nickname she was shamefully given. 

"Children, enough!" The teacher said.

"I'm so glad I'm not you right now." Ike pats her back and returns to his own classroom. Karen slumps, she walks with her head down to her seat. Under her, she hears a squishing sound but chooses to ignore it. Big mistake.

"Karen, do you have your homework?"

"Yes, teacher." She answers and gets up to hand it in but stops in the middle of the room when the class laughs and points for the second time. "What's so funny?" She asks innocently facing the class.

Tricia rises and walks up to her. "You, dipshit!" She turns her back around and by using her phone, takes a picture of her from the behind. 

"Look and weep, McWhoreDick!" 

In the picture, there's a brown spot on Karen's pants. Karen's jaw drops. It looks like she crapped herself!

"I can't believe you didn't see the chocolate pudding on your chair! Look before you sit, dumbass!"

Karen let a whimper out. She felt like she was going to cry, but refuses to give the other girl the satisfaction. Tricia put her hands up in defense.

"Relax girl, we'll just wash it off."

She went over to her desk and her friend gives her a water bottle. Tricia gulps it down then spits out the water all over the poor girl's face. Dumping the remainder of the water on her head.

"Good enough." She crosses her arms in a snarky matter as the class laughs harder and even applaud Tricia. "It wasn't like she was gonna take a bath at home, her family too poor to pay the water bill," says Tricia.

Karen is beyond embarrassed. She even let some tears escape unnoticed. Luckily no one noticed because of the water dripping on her face. "Tricia! Enough! Apologize!" The teacher demands.

"For what? My actions or for her messed up family?"

The class could not shut up, it makes Karen feel even worse. She did the first thing that came to mind and runs out of there, just runs. She pushes herself inside the girl's bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she breaks down and cries on the bathroom floor.

 _I hate her!_ She says in her mind. _I hate her so much! She's so mean and she's never gonna stop! Why can't she leave me alone?!_

_But what can I do about it?_


	2. Bring it On

Dinner time for the McCormicks is like breakfast at six pm, as they eat the usual Corn Flakes with pop tarts in the toaster. Karen's pop tart come out the toaster and she shyly reaches out for the pastry.

"Just the pop tart, Mommy. I don't feel like eating Corn Flakes today."

Her mother nods. "More for your brothers then." She takes a spoonful out of her soggy cereal. "So how was school?" She asks her three children.

"Good." Kevin and Kenny McCormick reply. Kenny notices the youngest didn't reply; she looks unhappy actually. His parents, being the idiots that they are, don't bother asking.

"How was school, Karen?" Kenny asks, his voice is muffled by the orange parka he wears every day.

"I don't want to talk about it." She answers sadly.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Nothing interesting ever happens to Karen." Kevin says, bringing the bowl to his face to slurps the milk.

"Nothing interesting? So is me being bullied at school interesting enough for you, Kevin?" She snaps at her eldest brother. Kevin spits out his milk in response, the parents share a "what?" and Kenny stands up and slams his fists on the table.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck has been hurting _my_ sister?!" Kenny was and continues to be protective and caring of his sister. Kenny is more of a guardian to Karen than their parents could ever be.

"Relax Kenny. I wasn't hit or anything but she _did_ hurt my feelings. My bully, she put pudding on my chair and I sat on it. Then spat water on my face…." Kenny raises an eyebrow. So that's why she changed her pants so quickly when she got home.

"What did you do? Did you fight back?" Mr. McCormick asks.

"No.. I went to the bathroom and cried." She put her head down and groans.

Mr. McCormick shakes his head. "That's pathetic, Karen! You know she's gonna keep coming back if you show weakness like that! Come on! Where's your dignity?! You should have at least called Kenny to kick her ass!" He shouts at her then gulps down a can of Pabst Gluten-Free Blue Ribbon beer.

Kevin chuckles. "Stop being a pussy, Karen."

Mrs. McCormick intervenes. "Now, wait just a second. Stuart, Karen's growing up and she needs to learn how to fight her own battles. This is her problem and she needs to fix it on her own. She can't be dependent on Kenny all the time."

Stuart rolls his eyes at his wife. "Carol, if Karen did that, she'd be in some real deep shit."

Kenny would never say it out loud but for once he agrees with his father. Karen's very… fragile? Whatever the word is, she's easy to break down and can't fight on her own.

"Hey, I'm just saying! You don't need to be a bitch about it!" Carol glares him down. The tension of another fight raising up.

"Well, what you're saying doesn't make sense! Karen's only six and right now she needs her brother now more than ever! Do not know what family is?! Huh?!" Mr. McCormick retorts.

"I do know what family is! I also know what independence is, jackass!"

"Oh, just shut up already!" Kevin says, annoyed.

Karen runs out the front door then sits down on the doorstep. Not wanting to deal with any more of her parents' bullshit today. Kenny is in hot pursuit. He sits down next to her and gives her a hug. Karen looks up at her brother.

"Mommy and Daddy are no help, but Daddy's right. I am pathetic. A pathetic weak baby. It's no wonder I'm being bullied."

"Karen, where is this coming from? You are not pathetic. You're special."

"Thanks, big brother."

"But seriously, who's this bully?" Karen lets out a shaky sigh, like saying her name is scary too.

"Tricia Tucker."

Kenny snaps his head up and glares into space. "That. Son of a. Bitch. Come on, Karen!" Kenny grabs his sister's hand and starts running down the street.

"Where we going?" She asks, worriedly.

"Tucker's house!" He answers with fury in his tone.

"Do you know her?"

"No, but I know her brother."

* * *

Tricia was in her living room. Her older brother, Craig Tucker, passed out on the couch. She got bored so she's painting her brother's nails yellow with her mother's nail polish. _He's gonna be soo mad when he wakes up._ She says in her head _. I should get the camera when that happens_. What can she say? She loves messing with people.

She just finished the right hand when she hears the doorbell. Answering it, she looks at the McCormick siblings with a distasteful glare in her eyes. "McWhoredick? How did you know where I live?"

Karen was about to say something but Kenny spoke for her. "I lead her here. I know your brother. Where is he?"

"On the couch but-" Kenny walks right past her leaving Karen standing awkwardly in her bully's living room.

"Yo Craig wake up! We need to talk!" Kenny shakes the sleeping boy.

"On my command, men." Craig softly mutters in his sleep.

"The fuck? Craig! Craig! CRAIG!" He shakes Craig with each yell.

Craig is jolted awake. "What? Huh? What are you doing here? Tricia?"

"I don't fucking know, big brother." Tricia answers with a shake of the head.

"Never mind that. You need to get your goddamn sister under control!" Kenny says.

"What the flying fuck are you talking about?" Craig asks irritatingly.

"I'm talking about your sister bullying my sister!"

"That's a lie! I don't see myself as a bully. I just make my own fun in class." Says Tricia.

Karen frowns at her. "So when you embarrassed me and make me cry, not just today but all week, is fun to you?!"

"Pretty much, yes." Tricia sticks her tongue out.

"Wait, Tricia? What did you do?" Craig asks. Tricia shows him the picture on her phone and Craig laughs out loud.

"I know right? She had to walk around all day like that!" Karen bit her lip and blushed, looking down at her pajama pants.

"Classic Tricia. That's great." Craig pats her on the back.

"You're kidding me, right?" Kenny says, vexed. "YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME! Your sister is a bully and you're encouraging her?! Is everyone in this family vain and stupid?!" Craig jumps off the couch and shoves him.

"Piss off Kenny! You don't just come into my house and tell me to control my sister! She's her own person and I know she's just joking. Not her fault your sister can't take a joke."

Kenny could not believe this motherfucker. He's doesn't care that his sister is causing the other little girl emotional pain and distress. Plus, he's defending Tricia. He knew Craig was a jackass, but not this much of a jackass. How does he keep his friends?

Wait, scratch that. How does he keep his boyfriend?

Now scratch that too. How does he keep his fangirls?

Kenny was about to blow; he was about to fight the other fourth-grade boy in front of him. Until Karen spoke. "You sound like an idiot, Tricia's Brother."

She takes a step forward. A small spark of confidence just ignited. "You're not the one that's being picked on, walked all over, and even spat on by this girl!"

Tricia glares at her. "I'm not liking your tone, shrimp!"

"Shrimp? Please! You're like an inch taller than me!"

The boys watch in astonishment. "Whatever McWhoredick! I know you brought your brother here because you're scared of me! Is that it, bitch? You couldn't face me alone so you got your bulldog of a brother to protect you?"

Karen is glaring too. "I'd take Kenny any day over the fruity dork that is your brother!"

Kenny laughs for the first time tonight. "Burn!"

"I am not fruity!" Craig points a finger with a yellow nail at them, which makes Kenny laugh harder. "Tricia, what the hell happened to my hand?" Craig demands but Tricia ignores him.

"Nobody talks to my brother like that except me! Leave him alone, bitch!" Tricia pushes her, now Karen is mad.

"Only if you leave me alone, skank!" She used a curse word. A word she once heard her dad called her mom. That's not all, Karen slaps Tricia. Not hard enough to leave a mark but it was hard enough to hurt. Karen gasps, she didn't know what came over her.

"I'm so-"

"Ok, that's it!"

Tricia tackles Karen to the ground, hitting her in the face and pulling her hair. Karen panics, she grabs one of her fists in one hand and slaps her again with the other. "Ow!" Tricia cried. Their brothers pull them apart before they can seriously injure themselves.

"Ok, break it up!" Craig demands and takes his anger out on the McCormicks.

"And I need to control my sister, huh?! And you think I'm the bad brother here? She had the audacity to slap Tricia right in front of me! You two wanna be bitches here? Fine! You got yourself a fight."

"What?" The McCormicks say in unison.

"I second that, what?" The younger Tucker says.

"You all heard me. A fight. This Friday. Tricia vs. Baby McCormick here."

"Her name is Karen and YOU'RE ON! She is going to wipe the floor with your bitch of a sister!" Kenny turns around and motions Karen to follow.

"Whatever Kenny! You are so going down!"

"Suck my dick, Mothertucker!"

"But isn't he with Tweek?" Karen asks innocently and Kenny laughs again.

"You are on fire tonight, Karen! But don't repeat what I said." Kenny slams the door shut.

"What the hell is happening?" Tricia asks, baffled.

"You're going to fight and win is what's happening!" Craig answers determined. Too early to be determined. First, Tricia needs to learn how to fight properly; same with Karen.


	3. Karen’s Training

On Tuesday morning, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were at the bus stop. "Do you guys know about the fight that's gonna happen on Friday?" Kyle asks the other guys.

"What fight?" Stan replies.

"The fight between Craig's little sister and Kenny's little sister. Ike told me about it when he saw it on Craig's Twitter. "

"You mean a cat fight? Finally! Something that's worth coming to school for!" Cartman says.

"I just don't see why Kenny would allow his-" Kyle looks behind Cartman to see Kenny coming towards them. "Shit! There's Kenny! Now we approach the fight subject slowly."

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Kenny says when he's on the right of Cartman as normal.

Stan waves nonchalantly. "Hey Kenny, nothing much. But we heard through the grapevine that-"

"That your sister is gonna die very soon in a fight!" Cartman blurts out.

"Damn it, Cartman!" Kyle exclaims. "Kenny, how did that happen?"

"It's the Tuckers alright! Karen's being bullied by Tricia so we went over to Craig's house to settle this. One thing leads to another and Craig challenged Karen to fight Tricia." Kenny explains.

"Karen's being bullied? That poor girl." Kyle says.

"Also, Craig challenged Karen? Instead of just fixing the problem between the girls, he's made it worse." Stan retorts.

"Hey! Can we talk about more important matters? Like who do you think is gonna win?" Cartman grins.

"Oh, I'm with Karen on this one. No way in hell I'm siding with a bully." Kyle replies.

"Me either." Stan agrees.

"Ugh, you guys are such pussies! Karen is… No offense Kenny… A wimp!" Kenny slaps him upside the head.

"Dude! Shut the fuck up about my sister!"

"But Kenny. She's a little girl!"

"So is Tricia! But that doesn't mean she can't kick ass!" Kyle intervenes.

"There's a way better chance of Tricia kicking Karen's ass!"

"Karen could learn, Fatass!"

Cartman sniffs the air and scrunches his nose up. "You smell that you guys?" He sniffs again. "It's the smell of a shit talker challenging me!"

Stan nods. "Alright, fatass. The three of us bet $20 each that Karen is gonna win the fight."

"Deal!"

"You do realize if you lose, you owe us $60?" Kenny says.

"Aw whatever, Kenny! Like your weakling of a sister could win anyway!"

The bus arrives to take the boys to school. Upon arrival of their classroom, they saw every kid was writing on a card and slipping into a box on Token's desk. Weird, the teacher isn't here yet. "Uh Butters, what are you doing?" Kenny asks his friend.

"Hey fellas! We all heard about the fight, so we're placing our bets!" Butters explains, holding up his card. "You check off the box "Team Karen" or "Team Tricia" and write how much money you want to bet on your team!"

"No way!"

"Yes, way! The winning team gets all the money and equally distributes it to their supporters!"

" "Equally distribute" my ass." Kyle scoffs.

"I'm betting $25 on Tricia cause I have faith. You guys want in on this?" Butters asks.

"Why not? We already made a bet of our own and if Tricia wins, I get everyone else's money too!" Cartman says then he takes a card, checking off Tricia's team and slipping it in the box.

"Alright! Team Tricia's getting more support!" Craig says from his desk.

"Craig, you asshole! Gambling on your sibling?" Kenny accuses.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea! It was Token's." Craig points to his colored friend. "Anyway, might as well make some money on the side while I'm involved in this. I'm getting a hell of a lot more money now that I signed Tricia up for a martial arts class." Craig explains.

"Martial arts again? Ok then, we'll teach Karen how to box! We'll do it just like we did it in 3rd grade!" Stan says.

"Yeah!" His two friends cheer, backing him up. All three boys fill out a card and check off "Team Karen" and write "$20". They slip in their entries into the box.

"Boxing again? What's up with that?" Cartman asks.

Craig's eyes grow wide. There's only one kid he knows that knew how to box. "If you even _think_ about dragging him into this to train Karen, you got-"

"Already had the idea, bitch!" Stan replies.

* * *

You could cut the tension at school with a chainsaw. Kenny and Craig have been giving each other the cold shoulder, automatically rivals because of this fight between their sisters. Meanwhile, Craig bragged to his own friends that Tricia has a very good chance of beating Karen that "even Jesus himself couldn't stop the rage Tricia will unleash onto her". By lunchtime, every student in the fourth grade knew about the cat fight. There was no way in hell Kenny was going to let the Tuckers walk all over him and his little sister.

* * *

After school, Stan, Kyle, Karen, and Kenny make their way downtown.

"They're betting money on me and Tricia? This is getting more and more serious! Tricia's been giving me the stink eye and saying I should just back down!" Karen says.

"Tricia doesn't know shit! Don't listen to her!" Kenny says, holding her hand.

"Do you think this will work?"

"Of course, if boxing doesn't make you a skilled fighter, nothing will!" Stan replies and leads them into Jimbo's Boxing Ring.

"Stanley! How's my nephew today?" Jimbo greets.

"Fine, Uncle Jimbo. We want to see Tweek, please."

"Tweek? He still goes here?" Kenny asks, but is ignored.

"Sure, he's in the back. He's really getting into his warrior zone over there."

The boys and Karen walk to the other side of the building. The sounds of punching and yelling grew louder as they walk closer. They found the blonde coffee addict in blue gym shorts and shirtless. He's pummeling a punching bag in the air and sweating bullets.

"Hey, Tweek!" Kyle screams over the yelling. Tweek stops all at once and twitches; a normal reaction when talking to Tweek Tweak.

"H-hey guys!" He greets them and wipes his forehead with his forearm.

"Ok, time out." Kenny calls out. "Your idea is to get Tweek, Craig's fucking boyfriend, to train Karen to fight her bully? Who I remind you is Craig's sister."

"Yep!" Stan replies.

"I thought that was obvious." Kyle retorts.

"Who said I would do it through?" Tweek raises an eyebrow.

"I knew it! Let's go, Karen!" Kenny and Karen walk towards the exit but Tweek runs up to them and blocks their way.

"Gah! Kenny, I'm just kidding! Of course I'll help her!"

"Why would you?" Kenny asks suspiciously.

"Because… Because… I know how it feels."

"Really?" Karen speaks up, looking up at Tweek. He sighs and squats down at her level, staring at her dead in the eyes.

"Of course dude. I may not be a victim of bullying now but I know how it felt to be inferior to someone. It was the worst thing anyone could go through! Somebody walking all over you like a doormat and not give a crap about your feelings. You think to yourself "what have I ever done to deserve this? Am I that worthless as a human being that you have to treat me like that?" Feeling so trapped and scared and-and helpless that you start to believe what they said about you. I mean, look at me! Everyone, even my parents, calls me Tweek! Tweek's not even my real name! But when I was your age I got called that stupid nickname constantly and now I'm stuck with it for life! NOBODY OUTSIDE OF SOUTH PARK WILL TAKE ME SERIOUSLY! GAH!" Tweek freaks out and pulls on his hair.

"Woah dude." Kyle says.

"I'm so sorry." Karen says, sympathetically.

"I-it's ok. So if I can help to do what I couldn't do so long ago, I would."

Karen squeals and jumps up and down. "Yay!"

"Alright alright. I'll allow it." Kenny says.

"Thanks. And don't tell Craig but I don't like Tricia either. I slept over at his house one time and she gave me a granola bar with nuts." Tweek confesses.

"So?" Stan asks.

"I'm fucking allergic to nuts! I was rushed to the emergency room! I swear to God she did that on purpose!"

"So when does Karen start?" Kenny asks.

"Now!"

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Karen was wearing a pink tank top and black baggy gym shorts. Clothes they had in the back. Also, it took a while to find boxing gloves small enough to fit her. She's standing in a ring with Tweek as he lectures her.

"Ok Karen, we're going to test your reactions and fighting skills in the ring. You're gonna spar with me. Give me your best shot. Try to hit me in the weak spots: the face, the arms, the shoulders, the chest, or lower abdomen. Remember the old saying: float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. You gotta be fast but careful of yourself, stay on your toes. Also, don't hold anything back! Bring out your inner demons and give me hell!" Tweek explains. "Any questions?"

Karen had a confused expression. "Uhh.."

"Good! Let's do this!"

"Don't worry Karen, it's just practice! You got this!" Kenny cheers as Stan and Kyle claps.

A bell rings as Tweek and Karen circle around each other. Karen is alarmed but nonetheless makes the first move. She hits Tweek in the stomach. Tweek is unmoved by this and punches Karen's shoulder at full force. "Ow! That hurt!" She cries.

"Stay with me, McCormick!" Tweek says.

"Come on, Karen. Hit him back! It's just a training session!" Kenny shouts again.

Karen turns to face her brother. "Yeah, but it really hurts. I can't feel my shoulder." Tweek takes full advantage of the moment and punches Karen again on the side, causing her to fly across the ring and slam against the ropes.

Stan and Kyle inhale sharply. "Oooooh."

Kenny rushes to her side and Karen looks up. "Did I win?" She asks, stupefied.

Tweek shakes his head. "In the ring, you always stay focused and never ever show any sign of weakness! When's the fight?"

"Friday." Kyle answers.

"Brace yourself, Karen! We got a lot of work to do!"


	4. Tricia’s Training

"Can I take a break? This- this is so annoying!" Tricia whines.

Today Tricia was supposed to be taking her martial arts class. But, unfortunately, for some reason (Cartman), she's washing Miss. Cartman's car.

"A wise man once told me: one who can master everyday chores, masters life," Cartman says smugly in his lawn chair.

"No one said that!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did you see the Karate Kid?"

"No."

"That's what I thought. Moooom, more lemonade!" He whines.

"Coming hon!" Miss. Cartman comes out to the front of the yard with a pitcher of lemonade. "Thanks again, Tricia." She smiles at the little girl as she pours her son's cup.

"No problem. I guess." Tricia mutters.

"Would you like lemonade too?"

"Yes, thank-"

Cartman wags his finger. "We talked about this, Mom. No drinks until the job is done."

"Oh ok. I'll just leave it here then" Miss. Cartman places the pitcher down at the table and walks inside.

"Ugh! This is SOOO UNFAIR!"

"Life's unfair. Haven't your brother taught you that? And you miss a spot." Tricia groans as she sprays the windows with the hose.

Craig was in the neighborhood, minding his own business, then he saw the labor the fatass made his sister do. "Tricia, what the hell? Why aren't you at the center? Cartman was supposed to take you!" He demands as he's running up to his sister.

"Cartman here is teaching me Karate. Something about mastering every day to make me a better master? I don't get it." Tricia shakes her head.

"Hey, it was on the Karate Kid!" Cartman speaks up.

"She isn't supposed to learn Karate, Fatass! She is supposed to be leaning Kung Fu!"

"Ooo, like the panda?" Tricia beams.

"Sure, like the panda." Craig groans, rolling his eyes then turns to Cartman. "Now she's missed half her lesson because you wanted to have child labor!"

"Well, it wasn't like I was going to wash my mom's car myself anyway!" Cartman got sprayed by the hose water.

"Nice shot Tricia!" Craig said. He takes his sister's hand and walks downtown with her.

* * *

At the Kung Fu Center, a middle-aged Chinese man was in a relaxed meditation state in the middle of the floor. The Tuckers approach him slowly.

"Uh Mr. Longya? I'm Craig Tucker and this is Tricia. I booked a private lesson-"

"Ah, so I heard." Mr. Longya opens one eye to look at Tricia. "You are here because you want to learn how to protect yourself from your bully." She raises an eyebrow.

"Make it look like you're the victim here. I paid $50 for this so don't fuck this up!" Craig whispers in her ear. Tricia nods quickly.

"Yes, sir."

"Sifu." Longya corrects her.

"Oh, bless you."

"No. I am your teacher, so refer to me as Sifu."

"Oh sorry, Sifu."

Longya nods. "Now look in the back. There should be a change of clothes in your size." Tricia runs to the back. About 5 minutes later, she came back wearing a comfortable white shirt and sweatpants. There is no official uniform for Kung Fu; just whatever makes you move and fight comfortably.

"Kung Fu is a Chinese art that requires patience, energy, and time to complete."

Tricia yawns at her instructor. "Yeah, yeah. So when do I learn how to kick butt?"

"Relax small child... Have you ever tried yoga? Yoga teaches mental health which is essential for physical health." Longya states as he went into a crazy yoga position, standing on his hands with legs bent over his head. "Ahh.. " he sighs contently.

"Look, Mister." Craig begins. "We have exactly three days to get ready for this fight and there's good money on the line! So can you please-"

"Teach me how to kick butt now!" Tricia finishes, crossing her arms and glaring at the man.

Longya flips his legs back and stands up normally. "Alright! Damn! The yoga is obviously another day. And… How do kids say it?... You two need Jesus." Tricia and Craig took a glance at each other, both annoyed and uncertain.

"We can start with the five basic positions for beginners. How do I explain this in simpler fashion?… It has the same names as the Furious Five."

"Ohhhh." Tricia nods.

"First, Tiger!" Longya lean back, back arched and his hands like claws. She copied him.

"Monkey!" Longya strikes another pose. Again, she mimics him. They continued with Viper, Crane, and Mantis. Tricia did the positions again and again until she felt content with her positions. Later, Longya taught her other moves, such as the Axe Kick and the Straight Punch. The kicks and punches are known to knock the opposing opponent out, Longya said. Perfect, just what Craig and Tricia wanted to hear.

"Very good, Tricia. Now we'll see how you use your skill in battle. Is opponent ready?"

"Ready!" Cartman comes out of the changing room wearing the same thing as Tricia but had the Japanese flag on his right arm.

"Oh no no no! Can she have a different opponent? This one's good for nothing!" Craig complains.

"Calm down, Craig! I'll have you know that I have been studying the fine art of Kung Fu and now I am a master."

"Then why are wearing the Japanese flag on your arm when Kung Fu is Chinese?"

"Uhhh… Because shut up. Let's do this!"

"Relax, big brother. If Wendy can kick his ass, so can I!" Tricia says, confidently.

"Ready. Begin!" Longya shouts.

Tricia waste no time as she sent her fist up, smashing her fist to Cartman's face. "Ow! Stupid bitch!" He roars. In a fit of anger, he flips Tricia over his head and sits on her. His monstrous weight squishing his opponent between him and the floor.

"GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" Tricia cries, flailing her arms. "I can't breathe!"

"That's not fair, he used his ass. It's too great!" Craig screams.

"So? Maybe next time you guys should respect my authority!" Cartman got up. Tricia went into a violent coughing fit.

"Tricia, great Kung Fu fighters exercise to increase muscle strength and practice yoga for flexibility. It's not too late to start practicing that." Longya suggests.

Tricia stands up straight. "Yes, Sifu. Anything so nothing like that can happen again. And anything to defeat McWhoredick!" She clenches her fists.

"That's the spirit, Tricia! Victory is mine!" Craig shouts.

"And Stan's and Kyle's money is mine!" Cartman adds.


	5. I Want Out

Karen and Tricia have been training for the next two days to the best of their potential.

Karen met with Tweek after school at the Boxing Ring to improve her fighting skills and learn new skills. At first, Tweek said, "The ring is no place for sweet babies, step it up!" Now, she's doing well for someone as young as her. Even if she did punch Tweek where the sun don't shine (hey, he was the one who said find the opponent's weak spot).

Tricia promised herself and Sifu that she would keep herself fit. In her lessons, besides the usual fighting moves, she's done yoga and ran laps around the center. Did she like it? No. But her hatred of McWhoredick and her brother winning was her motivation. Tricia also watched all three movies of Kung Fu Panda ("hey, it counts." she said).

The older brothers normally went to the lessons for moral support. Then at school, they got kids to bet allowances on and raised support for their respective teams. Craig even paid the Asian girls to draw flyers to pass out to the students. "Cat Fight! After school on Friday! Team Tricia or Team Karen, which side are you on?" It said. Of course, the girls looked like badass anime girls. The news spread like wildfire to preschoolers all the way to the fifth graders.

Stan and Kyle got into arguments with Cartman about their own bet. In class, Tricia ignored Karen. "'It's better not to waste your energy just yet," Craig told his sister. Karen is more paranoid more than ever now that Tricia wasn't bothering her in class. She knew Tricia couldn't wait to "wipe the floor with her" in front of everybody.

What if her fighting is better than mine? Karen thinks pessimistically. She could put me in the hospital or worse, kill me! It was enough to make Karen's heart beat as fast as a rabbit's and cry petrified tears when nobody's looking.

* * *

On Thursday afternoon, at recess, Karen runs around the playground to find her brother. Hoping, no, praying that she can talk her brother out of this fight. She couldn't go through with this! Tricia could seriously injure her. It was a horrifying thought. Can you blame her? She's six! She was so focused on finding her brother that she accidentally ran into Ike. Both went crashing down.

"Hey! What the- Karen? What are you doing?" Ike helps himself and Karen up.

"I'm so sorry, Ike! But where's your brother? Kenny's always with his friends!"

"Why do you need Kenny?"

"I want out."

Ike gasps dramatically. "The fuck?! Are you-" Karen slaps a hand on his mouth.

"Shhh! First of all, you shouldn't use bad words in school. Second, yes I want out. I can't go up and fight Tricia like everyone wants me to. Tricia could be the better fighter! I could be killed!"

Ike removes her hand from his face. "You're scared aren't you?"

"Pretty much yeah..." Karen hangs her head down.

"I knew it." Another little girl's voice caught the two's attention.

They turn around to see Tricia with her arms crossed. "Piss off, Tricia!" Ike exclaim and steps in front of Karen. "She doesn't-"

"Shut up, pipsqueak! The big kids are talking." Tricia pushes Ike away before he dashes off.

Karen let out a sigh. "Listen, Tricia-"

"No! You listen McWhoredick! You can't talk your way out of this! We are throwing down on Friday and that's that! No excuses! I'm gonna kick your fucking ass in front of everyone!"

"Man, you swear too much. It's not nice! What's your problem?!"

"My problem is that I have to see an ugly, whiny bitch every damn day! She thinks she's so innocent and sweet but she's just as awful as her brother!"

"Why are we talking about Melissa?"

"You! I'm talking about you, you idiot!"

Karen is really taken back by that statement. So for the very first time, she cries in front of her bully. "You're so mean!" She says through hiccups.

"Deal with it!" Tricia sneers. She pushes Karen down.

"Over here!" Ike points at the girls. He comes back with a crowd of kids. Most of them from the fourth-grade class. Kenny pushes himself to the front and dives next to his sister, holding her in his arms. Karen sobs quietly in his chest. "What did you do?!" Kenny yells at Tricia.

"I just said what needs to be said. She's being a wimp."

"That's what I said!" Cartman shouts.

Craig walks to the front and rests his hands on Tricia's shoulders. "The girl knows when to speak up."

"Craig I swear on my grave, I'll-"

"Why can't the both of you just leave me alone?" Karen's voice is shaky when she said this.

"Because leaving you alone wouldn't be much fun for us, isn't that right Tricia?" Craig smirks.

"That's right!" That earns a few snickers from some people. Karen let a few more tears slip away as she tries to bury herself in Kenny's chest.

Tricia turns her attention back at her victim. "You better shape up and take me seriously McWhoredick. If you know what's good for you." Karen whispers something to Kenny.

"What? What did she say?" Craig asks.

"Oh, you don't want to know," Kenny replies.

"I wanna know!" Tricia demands.

"She said its kinda hard to take you seriously when you come from a family of stupid sluts!" The crowd gasps and shouts excitedly. "I swear I'm not teaching her these words!" Kenny adds.

The truculent Tuckers charge straight for the McCormicks. It's family feud at it's finest. No one made attempts to stop them, actually, they were cheering them on. Kenny and Craig are fist-fighting old school. As for Karen, it's as if she had never learned how to box as she just takes Tricia's Palm Strike to the face. Karen takes a step back and covers for face then Tricia kick her hard in the stomach.

"Alright, Tricia! Kiss that money goodbye assholes!" Cartman says to his friends.

"Come on, Karen!" Stan and Kyle scream.

"Oh Jesus! Karen! Remember what I taught you!" Tweek shouts. Karen heard Tweek and, out of fear, punches Tricia in the same areas where she herself was wounded.

"That's my student!" Tweek cheers.

Unfortunately (or fortunately for Karen's sake), Mr. Mackey comes outside and breaks up the family feud. "Enough's enough! The four of you to the principal's office!" The crowd immediately disperse.

* * *

Later, the two pairs of siblings were in the waiting area outside the office. Their eyes were on anything but each other as they sat in silence. Mackey was inside informing PC Principal what had happened. The door opens and fear is sketched on the children's faces.

"Get inside, guys." The principal orders them. The kids sit down and wait for an outburst from the dirty blonde man in front of them.

PC Principal push up his sunglasses and exhales. "Let's see what we got here. Not only did you cause a violent altercation in the playground, you thought it was a good idea to plan one this Friday." He holds up a flyer from earlier. 

"I am very disappointed, especially in you boys. What? Were you bored in school and the thought it would be ok to turn your sisters against each other all for the sake of your own amusement? That's abusing your authority as the older sibling and that makes me sick! Don't you even care what the girls think?"

"I'm really ok with fighting." Tricia says.

"Not now, little Tucker. Kenny, Craig, give me one good reason not to punish you."

Craig clears his throat. "This is all Kenny's fault!"

Kenny swiftly turns his head. "The fuck?! You can't pin this all on me!"

"He was insane, out of control! As for his sister, Karen beat up Tricia in our home!"

"Yeah! She could have killed me!" Tricia points an accusing finger at her.

"No, I wouldn't! And the fight was Craig's idea!" Karen speaks up.

"Shut up, homophobe!" Craig says. All four of them speak at once, pinning the blame on the other.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" PC Principal yells at them as he stands up and slams his fists on his desk. "I don't need to know this "he said, she said" business! I'll just give you all two days of detention!"

"What?!" They roar.

"That's right. Today and Friday. And if I see or hear fighting on school grounds again, I'll expel all four of you." The boys whine and groan but the girls look confused.

"That means I kick you out of school… It means big trouble for you."

"Ohh." The girls nod.

"Well, I didn't wanna fight anymore." Karen confesses.

Kenny turns to his sister. "Karen…"

"Didn't you see me, Kenny? I got so scared that I forgot my boxing lessons! And I got hurt, I think my nose is broken." She felt her nose and winced. "If I couldn't fight well back there, there's no way of me winning on Friday! I'm just… A scary cat crybaby. I QUIT!" Karen runs out of the office and out of sight.

"Karen, come back!" Kenny calls out for her. "Great! Just fucking great! How could things get any worse?"

"Oh, I called your parents and they said you're all grounded." PC Principal adds.

"God Damnit!" The remaining three scream altogether.

* * *

On Kenny's way back to class, Craig grabs his shoulder and turn him around forcefully. "Don't think you're getting away that easily."

Kenny rolls his eyes. "Didn't you hear Karen? She doesn't want to fight!"

"But Tricia still does!"

"Let it go, dude!"

"Let it go? And ruin the plot? Stick to the story! This fight will go on and you will go down!" Craig pushes him into the lockers. "That's for getting me detention!" Craig says furiously and runs to his class.

Kenny growls at Craig's attitude and his predicament. What is he going to do now? Karen's scared but if she doesn't fight Tricia will continue to bully her. Plus, he'll never hear the end of it from Craig. He texts Kyle about this. Yes, the poorest kid in school has a cell phone, but it's an Android when everyone esle has iPhones.

_Kenny: Karen doesn't want to fight_

_Kyle: Dude! Talk her into it_

_Kenny: I can't she won't listen and too scared_

_Kyle: Well if she won't listen to you, there's another who she'll listen to anytime_

_Kenny: Who?_

_Kyle: You still got your costume?_

_Kenny: Yeah why?_

_Kenny: Oh I got you_


	6. A Boost of Confidence

Karen kept her mouth shut during the detention sentence. She felt too much shame for letting her brother down. Kenny has been noticing this but hasn't made any effort to comfort his sister. Excluding the occasional worried glances every five minutes. That made the hour-long sentence even more awkward. Honestly, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, except when Tricia was giggling when she threw a paper airplane.

* * *

When Kenny and Karen return home, they both receive an uncomfortable glare from their mother. "Mommy, we-" Karen begins but Mrs. McCormick raises a finger.

"You just go to your room, young lady! You too Kenny! And if I hear any more talk about a fight, I'll take away your toys for a month!"

"Not my dolly! This is so unfair! I backed out!"

"Isn't that the other reason why we wanted to punish her?" Mr. McCormick adds bitterly. Karen runs to her room where she can cry alone.

Meanwhile, Kenny rushes to his room to change into his Mysterion costume. That's right, the Mysterion, Karen's Guardian Angel. Previously, Kyle implied that Karen will listen to Mysterion no matter what. So for Kenny's sake and for the sake of the fight, he hoped that Kyle is right. Now, he's not doing it for himself he's doing it for her. Karen needs her confidence build up again and that's exactly what Kenny -I mean- Mysterion is going to do. Mysterion escapes through his window and runs around to the back of the house to enter through his sister's window. Well, of course, this was intentional; entering through windows were Mysterion's dramatic entrance.

Mysterion slips in with ease and walks slowly to Karen. She was sitting against the door with her knees to her chest. "Can't somebody help me?" She asks nobody softly through cries.

"Well, that's what I'm always here for," Mysterion says in his signature deep voice.

Karen looks up and gasp. "Guardian Angel?!" She exclaims overjoyed as she gives her hero a big bear hug. Karen hasn't seen Mysterion since she moved to Greenly when he saves her from the local bully, Jessica Pinkerton.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see how you are doing."

"Not so good. I'm being bullied again but this time by Tricia Tucker. My brother Kenny tried to help but Tricia's brother Craig set me up to fight her tomorrow and Kenny accepted. I've been taking boxing lessons but today Craig and Tricia literally attacked Kenny and me at the playground. I panicked and didn't fight back so I backed out of the fight. Now I think Kenny's mad at me. I just don't know what to do!" She explains and cries again.

Mysterion hugs her again. "Shh. Shh. It's ok. Big girls don't cry. I'm sure Kenny doesn't hate you."

"Yes, he does! It's not ok!"

"Shhhhhh. No need to shout. What have I always told you? You going to be ok. Always."

Karen sniffs. "Hey, that's right."

"Now I'm going to ask you one more question. Are you scared of Tricia in general?"

Karen takes a moment to answer. "Very."

Mysterion put his hands on her shoulders. "It's alright to be scared, Karen. Even the greatest or bravest superheroes are scared of something. But you know what makes a hero? Not letting fear control you. Fear is a more powerful weapon than guns for it can literally destroy you from the inside out. Don't let that happen, Karen. The only way to control your fear is to charge at it headfirst. That's exactly what you need to do with Tricia."

"Are you saying I should fight her?"

"Yes. Because if you don't, you're allowing fear and her to get the best of you. Tricia will just walk all over you and taunt you because you're not picking yourself up when she's dragging you down. If you don't believe in yourself then I believe that you are more than what you have become. I believe you can fight your own battles. So stand up for yourself. You can be a fighter. You can be a hero like me."

Karen smiles the biggest, brightest smile. That was her encouragement. What she needed to boost her confidence. "I'll try, Guardian Angel."

"Don't try Karen. Just do it"

Mysterion turns around and jumps out the window. "Wow. Still so cool!" Karen gushes. "Ok Karen, if Guardian Angel believes in you then you can do it!" Karen tells her herself. She pushes the door open and runs to Kenny's room.

Karen lets herself inside "Hey Kenny!" Kenny was in his orange parka innocently looking at his Playboy. As if he's been in his room all this time. "Yes?" He says through his hood. "Can you call Craig and give the phone to me? I promise I won't break it!" Kenny raises an eyebrow but did what she asked. At the second ring, Craig's monotone voice rings out.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Karen, I want you to find another place for tomorrow."

"You're fighting?"

"Heck yeah. I'm not letting fear control me." Kenny smiles at her when she's not looking.

"Great. Get ready to lose tomorrow."

"I think I'll meet up with Tweek one last time tomorrow. He is way cuter when he's shirtless."

"HEY! WATCH IT YOU-"

Karen hangs up on him and gives the phone back. "Damn Karen, what's with the confidence?" Kenny asks.


	7. The Fight Begins (Part I)

"So it's official then?" Craig whispered to Kenny at the library. They were currently serving Friday's dentition.

"Yeah, it's going to take place at the Storage Units." Kenny answers. Cartman and Butters have spread the gossip that the Cat Fight will be arranged at South Park Storage Units, courtesy of the fat boy himself. "Remember, I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for the money," Cartman told Kenny.

"Ok, and the grounded part?"

"I should be asking you that. We'll sneak out."

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Craig grins nastily.

Tricia was beside Craig the whole time, glaring down at her opponent and Karen was glaring back with anger. As if she was trying to melt her down with her eyes. 

_There's no turning back,_ Karen thought. _Put it this way, she's been asking for this for a long time. Bad people will suffer for their bad actions; I remember Guardian Angel telling me that_. 

Karen's been thinking of the times Tricia humiliated and ridiculed her. It made her clench her fists. Tricia tapped her fingernails during her trance.

"What is this, a psychic battle? The bell rang two minutes ago, ladies! I wanna go home!" Craig demands and the girls snap back into reality.

"Sorry, big brother," Tricia says and takes her brother's hand. "See you there, McWhoreDick!"

"Give us fifteen minutes," Kenny said.

"Fine.. Have an ambulance standing by." The Tuckers walk out of the library. The McCormicks walk out the back.

"So Kenny," Karen says. "How are we gonna sneak out? I wanna fight but I don't wanna get in trouble with mommy and daddy. Do we give them enough beer till they pass out? Or do we start a fight between them and when they're fighting we make our escape? Or-" Kenny pats her on the head.

"Don't worry about it. I got it. Just change as soon as you get home and meet me outside." When the siblings arrived at the house, they went straight to their rooms without spearing a welcome to their parents. As expected.

Karen did as she was told and change into the tank top and shorts she's been wearing since the first day of training. Ever since her talk with Mysterion, she felt confident. She's got this; she wasn't going to take shit from Tricia anymore. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees her blonde doll's smiling plastic face. She took that as a sign of encouragement.

"I wasn't gonna forget about you, Dolly. You want to see me fight, don't you? Come on!"

She grabs her doll and her boxing gloves. In a not-so-graceful manner, she pushes herself out her window and lands in the snow.

"Owie. Kenny! Kenny!"

"Over here, Karen!" Kenny says in a few feet in front of her. "You know, you could have gone out the front door. Mom and dad are passed out on the couch."

"So you did get them drunk!"

"They don't need my help in that category. Let me help you with your boxing gloves" Kenny ties her boxing gloves tight. "You ready, sis?!"

"I am so ready! Like my angel said, I can be a fighter!"

"That's right! Let's get going!" They were on the sidewalk when Kevin calls out for them.

"Hey, dipshits! I can't turn my back for ten minutes without you two getting into shit. I have half a mind to tell mom and dad about this. What part of "grounded" do you-"

Kenny's annoyed exhale interrupts him. "You wanna come along, do you?"

"Like hell, I'm missing this! Come on!"

* * *

The entire elementary school was in attendance. They were crowding around a circle drawn with paint. Sitting on top of the storage units, or on each other. The chatter of anticipation and excitement rose up. In a booth nearby, betting money was being collected by Eric Cartman and Stan Marsh.

"Alright, Team Tricia! So Stan, where's your girl?"

"Karen will be here! You can count on it!" Stan confidently says.

"Where the hell is Kenny?" Kyle demands, standing in the middle of the circle itself with a few of his friends and the Tuckers. "He better not have-"

"Easy, puta." David rests a hand on the Jew's shoulder. "I'm sure they're on their way right now. Kenny's no chicken."

"They better, I've been working my ass off for this moment!" Tricia sneers. She's wearing the clothes from her first day of training as well.

"And my Karen has been working too hard to back down now!” Tweek says. Craig rolls his eyes.

"Here they come!" Wendy shouts from the crowd.

The crowd makes a path and either cheer or jeer as the McCormicks made their way to the circle. The other boys except Craig left to find good spots.

"Here, hold my dolly Kevin," Karen says, handing the toy over.

"No mercy, Tricia. Give them hell!" Craig massages her shoulders then join the crowd.

"You're going to do great Karen. Believe you can do it." Kenny says in a reassuring manner before he and Kevin join the crowd. Both brothers at the very front like Craig is.

Jimmy waddles to the middle of the circle in between the two girls. "Ok girls, here the rules. If you are pushed out of the circle or if you passed out first, you're the loser. Fighter #1 are you ready?"

"Yes." Karen brings her gloved fists up.

"Fighter #2 are you ready?"

Tricia strikes a Tiger stance. "Call it."

"ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS MUH-MUH-MUH-MUH-MOTHERFUCKERS!" Jimmy yells ecstatically and exits the circle immediately.

Maliciously, Karen punches Tricia in the stomach, causing Tricia to stumble back. Karen kept throwing punches non-stop. Tricia blocks her attacks with her arms. They were like this for a few minutes until Tricia grab Karen's arm and flip her over the shoulder, she landed on the ground with a loud smack on the hard concrete. The crowd was roaring. Tricia picks Karen up and uses Sweeping Punch to Karen's face, watching her fall. Karen got up wobbly. Her face is already bleeding. However, she regains herself quickly then punches Tricia in the face three times to make the score even. Tricia was now bleeding out her nose.

"Had enough, Tucker?" Karen says, her breath was short.

"Not even close!" Tricia uses a Sidekick on the right in the jaw, causing one of her teeth to come flying out.

"Karen!" Kenny calls out worried.

"What the heck? My tooth!"

"Karen! Don't let your guard down!" Tweek yells. Too late for that, Tricia once again kicks her, in the shoulder. Karen cried out in pain. "AHHH!"

"Time out!" Kenny screams. "Time out!"

"There are no timeouts!" Cartman retorts.

"Well, I just called one!" The crowd was displeased. Karen quickly walks over to her brother and Tricia walk over to hers. "Oh my god, how's your shoulder?" Kenny asks.

"Broken! I think!" Karen sobs out. Tweek use a wet towel to wipe his student's face. "You're gonna be ok."

"I don't know Tweek, that shoulder looks pretty out of place." Stan points out the obvious.

"Dude, don't say that! Do you want Cartman to win?" Kyle retorts.

Kevin comes over. "How is she?"

"Bad," Tweek says bluntly.

"Oh man! Mom and dad are gonna kill me!"

"What the hell have I gotten her into?" Kenny exclaims. "Come on Karen, we need to take you to the hospital!"

"But Kenny the fight's not over!" Karen argues.

"Karen, your fucking arm is out of place! You can't continue!"

"I'll fight through the pain! I can do this! It's like Mysterion said, I can a fighter!"

"Mysterion?" Kevin questions, glancing quickly at Kenny.

"Yeah Mysterion, my Guardian Angel. He always comes around when I'm sad and said I can stand up for myself! No one really knows who he is through."

"How stupid are you, Karen?!" Craig shouts at her and walks over with Tricia trailing behind.

Kenny shushes him and draws a line on his neck with his finger. "Craig shut up!"

"What are you talking about, Craig?" Karen asks, genuinely confused.

"I'm talking about after all these years, you still don't know Mysterion's true identity?"

"No?"

"Well, no time like the present." Craig forcibly grabs Kenny's hood and yanks it down. Revealing Mysterion's dark purple hood with a wobbly green question mark and black mask. Karen gasps, eyes wide and traumatized. Craig chuckles at her reaction.

"Karen, I like you to formally meet Mysterion."


	8. The Fight Begins (Part II)

Karen shook her head in disbelief. "How- how are you Mysterion, Kenny?"

"Surprise?" Kenny says in his Batman-like voice.

"Yes Kenny, how are you Mysterion and why didn't you tell your little sister?" Craig chuckles.

"Damn you, Craig! How did you know I had my costume on?" Kenny's real voice is more childish and high-pitched.

"When we were talking during detention. I knew the purple hood in your orange one couldn't be a coincidence. You once told us that Karen doesn't know yet. So I thought why not exploit you later?"

"I can't believe you would pull a Cartman like that! Up yours Craig Tucker!" Kyle shouts and points at him. Craig just flipped him off.

"Yes, very low Craig. You don't just reveal a hero's secret identity like that!" Cartman says. "It's bad for my- I mean his- secret organization! Why don't you tell everyone who the Coon is while you're at it?!"

"I don't know. It's like the smartest thing he's done all week." Tricia answers.

Karen snapped like a twig. She was done. Done with this week, her bully, and her false idol who is her own lying brother. As if her kindness and innocence melted into a thick paste of real vexation, flowing through her veins. The frustrated remarks she has made previously was nothing compared to what she was about to say right now.

"Yes Tricia, that is smart. Obviously, you would never have thought of that yourself because you're a mini, slower, bitchy version of your brother!”

"Excuse me?"

"No, you're not excused. In fact, I'M PISSED OFF!" Karen shouts from the top of your lungs. The whole storage unit was quiet. 

"I can't believe you bastards! Setting up two six-year-old girls to fight each other! You don't care about either of us or our opinions. You all just in it for the blood and money!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Cartman snickers.

"Shut the fuck up Cartman, I'm ranting! You!" Karen points at Craig.

"You are the worst boy I have ever met!" Karen steps closer. "You are, in fact, the rudest, most selfish, stupidest, tone-deaf, gayest kid in South Park! With a stick up your ass! And overall, a bad brother! And the idea that you are that you're a fan-favorite or loved by anyone is fucking funny! I can't wait for Blonde Mufasa over there to grow a brain and realize how much of a pain in the ass you are. You deserve to die alone!"

The boys inhaled sharply. Craig look like he had just seen a ghost. No one has ever told him off like that. Not even the main four or Tweek when he's pissed.

"Wait, Blonde Mufasa?" Tweek questions and runs a hand through his hair, embarrassed.

"Karen, please calm down." Kenny puts a hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Karen jumps back and away from her brother's reach. "I'm mad at you too! YOU LIED TO ME!"

"No Karen! I was going to tell you when this was all over!"

"But why didn't you tell me before? Like when we moved to Greenly when Mommy and Daddy went to jail? Did you not trust me to know back then? I may be a kid but I'm not stupid!"

"I know you're not, but-but-"

"On the bright side Karen, your brother is one of the well-known superheroes of South Park." Stan awkwardly chuckles.

"Did you know about this?"

"Maybe. For a few years now."

"Ok, by a show of hands, how many knew Kenny was Mysterion?"

All of Kenny's friends, excluding David, put their hands up. As well as half the audience. Even Kevin raises his hand. Karen's anger rose, she was heavily breathing. 

"Mom was right! I shouldn't just depend on you all the time! Cause it gets me into some deep shit sometimes! I should be more inde.. inper.."

"Independent?" Kyle suggests.

"Yeah that! I should make my own damn choices. And I choose… TO KILL THIS BITCH!" Karen sharply turns to face Tricia and pushes her hard in the chest. She went flying back into the circle. 

"TIME IN!" Karen yells and runs back into the circle. The Team Karen supporters roar in excitement.

"McWhoredick, what the hell!?" Tricia cries.

"My name is McCormick. Karen McCormick!" 

Karen punches her in the forehead, wishing to break her stupid skull. Then throws a right hook at the neck. Tricia coughs but defended herself with another kick but Karen duck just in time. Karen's face was scarlet red and she was sweating bullets. Her shoulder still broken but her anger overpowers the pain. Tricia could not focus and stand wobbly. There were drops of blood on her shirt from her mouth.

Karen took advantage of her weakness and went straight to her lower abdomen again. When Tricia hunch over, Karen elbows her in the back hard, causing her collapses on her face.

"TRICIA! Kenny, do something!" Craig demands.

"Karen, stop! You don't have to prove anything!" Kenny yells at his sister.

Karen ignored her brother's requests and kicks Tricia over, so now she was facing her opponent properly. Karen squats down and straddles herself on Tricia's waist. She had to finish her off quickly because her vision was becoming fuzzy from her non-bruised left eye. So with the remaining strength that she had, she threw non-stop punches at Tricia, each one harder than the last. Right in the weak places where a boxer should hit in the ring. Tricia was crying, begging for her life, "I surrender, stop please." Real tears fall down her face as well as blood. There's no sign of mercy on Karen's face at this point. Not sure you can call her Karen now. Under Tricia, a puddle of blood was spreading. Tricia coughs up blood violently, some drops lands on Karen's face. Before passing out.

Karen gets off Tricia then kick her in the ribs. Just an extra precaution to make sure she's out cold. Karen soon collapses on the bloody concrete, unconscious. The audience was dead silent for a second time in awe and disbelief, including the Team Karen supporters. Who clearly had a reason to celebrate because Karen has won. Craig, Kenny, and Kevin run up to their respective sisters.

"Tricia? Tricia? Can- Can you hear me, sis?" Craig's voice cracked. No answer. He places a gentle hand on his sister's damaged face. Kenny was on the verge of tears.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! SOMEONE CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE!"

* * *

Hours later, Karen woke up groggily in a hospital bed. Left eye halfway open, she saw both her brothers with her dolly looking down at her in relief. Their heads blocking the bright lights above. Kenny had his orange hood covering most of his face again.

"Hey guys," she says with a weak voice. "I just had the craziest dream."

"That wasn't a dream, Karen." Kevin corrects her, placing the toy on her side. Karen took a closer look at her surroundings. She looks at her left arm that's now in a cast. Wiping her teeth with her tongue, she found an empty gum socket where a tooth should be. Feeling her face, she felt bandages on her right cheek, her right eye, and nose.

"Oh." She sadly says.

Karen look over Kevin's shoulder to see Craig talking to a little girl with bandages covering half her face as well. She was hooked up to an IV. Her lips look purple as well as under her left eye.

"Who's that?" Karen asks.

"Tricia." Kenny answers and Karen inhales sharply.

A nurse knocks and lets herself in. "I'm sorry to interrupt but a few visitors are here to see the girls." She let in Stan, Kyle, Ike, Cartman, Tweek, Mr. and Mrs. Tucker and Mr. and Mrs. McCormick.

"Uh oh." Kenny grimace.

"Thank God you're alive!" Mrs. McCormick hugs her daughter.

"We came as soon as we heard the news from Thomas over there." Mr. McCormick says.

"Tricia, if you had problems at school you could have talked to us about it, instead of resorting to violence. The doctors said you'll be here for at least another two weeks." Thomas tells her.

"I'm really sorry!" Karen says.

"Just be glad we're not pressing charges." Mr. Tucker says, bitterly.

"You gotta admit Karen, you were pretty savage out there! You were like Bam! Pow! In your face bitch!" Ike says excitingly and punches the air.

"You saw me?"

"I saw everything! And Tricia was like "ah stop!" And passed out first! There's a video online and it's going viral fast. It's as good as watching Pewdiepie back home!"

"I'm actually really proud of you, Karen. I didn't expect for you to roast my boyfriend and go totally berserk. Then made me piss my pants back there, but still proud!" Tweek says smiling.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Since Karen won the fight, you owe me, Stan, and Kenny $20 each fatass! HA!" Kyle says.

"Forget it, Jew! The police came when the ambulance arrived and made me give back all the money to the people. Since I was "gambling illegally". But it's better than admitting defeat to you so HA!"

"Damnit! Damnit!"

Karen felt like crying again. "Everyone! I'm really am sorry! I don't know what came over me, I just lost it. I'm usually not that crazy. I'm sorry Craig for what I said. I'm sorry Kenny for yelling at you like that. You're an awesome brother. It's really, really cool that you're Mysterion. I know now that you're only looking out for me. And Tricia I-"

Tricia put a finger up. "Save it. This was all my fault anyway."

"Tricia?"

"I should be the one saying sorry because I'm not the victim, you are. I only got what's coming to me. Bleeding from my face and a broken rib is a little much, but I deserved it. None of this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't terrible to you. I don't know what made me like that but I had no right to bully you like that. I was bratty, selfish, rude and a bitch. So I'm sorry, like really sorry for what I've done and I'm sorry that you're here. And-And I get if you still hate me for being a doo-doo head."

Karen giggles. "Well, it's hard to hate you now."

Tricia sits up. "Karen, when we both get out of here, can we be cool and just be friends? I'd really like that."

"You said it! You said my name!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess I did." Tricia rubs the back of her head with her hand. Everyone in the room coos at the cute moment, excluding Cartman. "Dykes!" He insulted.

"Ok! I'll be cool with you, only if you promise not to be a bitch anymore!"

"Karen!" Mrs. McCormick shouts.

"It's fine, miss. Deal, but you have to promise not to go crazy on me like that again!"

"I promise, Tricia. I would never hurt a friend." Karen smiles brightly.

Tricia genuinely smiles back at her new best friend.


End file.
